


You're Sleeping with my Sister?!

by KumoriYami



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humour, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Shepard Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the wonderful: "I am in desperate need of a fic with both Shepard siblings where John finds out that his best friend Garrus is sleeping with his sister with the line "You're sleeping with my sister?!" in it." prompt on the MEKmeme. Originally posted at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/8276.html?thread=41466964</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sleeping with my Sister?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to doing a relatively short fic. For the wonderful “You’re sleeping with my sister?!” prompt at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7799.html?thread=39139447#t39139447  
> Finally got to cleaning it up. A bit. enjoys?

“….”

“….”

“….”

“Uhm… I’ll just be outside. I guess?” She stops for a moment as her eyes worriedly glanced around the med-bay. “So… yea.” Still, she leaves in an almost hastily manner, mainly because she doesn’t really want to or knows exactly how to have this conversation.

The two men stay quiet for a while despite there not being anyone else to there to make things even more awkward, when one eventually decides to break the extremely frigid cold ice.

“…I’m guessing you’re upset.” Garrus uses careful but level tone when he talks, mainly because he knows that Shepard has a temper whenever it came to family. 

“You think?” John gave the turian an angry scowl but then sighed aloud. “I mean really! You’re sleeping with my sister?! And I only find out when we’re on a stupid freaking suicide mission in the heart of the galactic core!!”

“….Well I wasn’t the one trying to hide it.” Garrus scratches the side of his head awkwardly as he looks over to his best friend who is currently half-sitting in a medical bed. He was still injured from using one arm to support the weight of a tank-born krogan while saving him. “She didn’t exactly want to tell you.”

“You slept with my sister! Then decided to go kiss her in front of everyone! _MY YOUNGER SISTER !_ And right before we went to go kill a stupid freakin human Reaper!” 

_“She kissed me!”_

“Well, you obviously enjoyed it!”

“I did!” An angry flash appears in both of the men’s eyes as both stare down at each other and while they recount their versions of what happened. Garrus was chosen to lead the remaining crew to safety while John, Jane, Grunt and Miranda would head to the centre of the base that they planned on destroying would be, when right before they left, his sister and his best friend kissed, leaving him completely dumbstruck. 

“With my sister!”

“We’ve already established that!”

“Really?! Exactly when did you start getting into my sister's pants?!”

“It’s complicated!”

“That’s not an answer!”

“That’s the only answer you’re getting!”

“I can’t believe you! You’re supposed to be my best friend!”

“This is why Jane never wanted to tell you! She knew you’d overreact!”

“You’re lucky I haven’t been medically cleared yet! I’d shoot you right now if I could!”

“I already took a missile to the face, I doubt anything else would hurt as much!”

There’s another moment of silence, and it looks like is they’re readying more ammunition against one another, when the suddenly door burst open, revealing a very angry red-headed marine. A marine who was also now armed.

“John, you’re my brother, and I love you, but you have no say in my dating life! And Garrus! John is my brother! Don’t go purposely agitating him just because you can! Do you both understand me?!”

Both Garrus and John didn’t exactly look like they wanted to add to the growing fire that was Jane, but neither looked like they wanted to relent, though at the same time, neither wanted to disagree as she was pointing a gun in both of their directions, and with a finger on its trigger. She would shoot them if her emotions truly boiled over if it came to it, and neither wanted to test that threshold. 

Still, a protest of “Jane, I-!” and “He started this!” were both vocalized, and at the same time, causing her brow to furrow. 

“I don’t want to hear it John! I don’t comment on who you date or sleep with!” After scowling at her brother, her attention turned over to their best friend. “And God Garrus, really! You guys aren’t kids! And anyway, you already know I love you! And nothing is going to change that you doofus!”

To reinforce the point, she pulled Garrus over and put both her hands on his face, then gave him a kiss directly over his mouth. She always enjoyed the sound that vibrated in his chest whenever she did that, and at the moment she really didn’t care that her brother was around despite her being a fairly private person.

“…All right you made your point sis. But just because you’re dating him, doesn’t mean I won’t disapprove of some… things.” She nodded almost in annoyance, but she didn’t add anything else before turning to Garrus with an expectant look on her face. 

“And I’ll do my best to not do anything… else, to agitate your brother.” 

“Good. Now Garrus, John needs to rest, okay? I’ll watch over him.” Her demeanour now calm, Jane smiles and plants a kiss on Garrus’ mandible after guiding her boyfriend to outside the med-bay, though the door was still open. “Besides you’re not the only one who dated… or was it slept with? Anyway that doesn’t matter! The point is he isn’t the first one to do anything to their best friend’s sister first!” 

“John you did what?!”  
\---  
Finis :D


End file.
